Talk:Slaughterhouse
I'm so near tears now... Wow... I don't want to ruin my clean face though. I went mute for two weeks once. It was fun. There's a kid in my class with a broken leg >:( Whoever says someone with a broken leg is not a person is an idiot. TATN / Thalia! 06:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I wanted to cry writing this. I'm working on Eva's image now, and the image of what her baby would have looked like. Sparrowsong 06:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay that is sad. You've made me cry. I'm crying now. TATN / Thalia! 06:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) '*Hugs* I think I might be, too. Sparrowsong 06:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tears... Gods dammit.. Why? TATN / Thalia! 06:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you think I might actually turn someone that supports baby murdering into a pro-lifer? Sparrowsong 06:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think so. One of my friends is a pro-choicer. I want her to read this now. TATN / Thalia! 06:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Is she a PJO fan? You should send her this. Even if she isn't, you should probably send her this and explain to her what a half-blood is. Sparrowsong 06:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Here is another link I suggest you show her. Look at that murdered fetus, and tell me it doesn't look like a baby in pain. P.P.S. If you look hard enough, you can find videos showing an ultrasound of a fetus while it's being aborted. It reacts to the weapons used by the murderer, and clearly feels pain :,(. In class our Library teacher is reading us TLF. The poor thing! That is so sad! I feel like crying again! TATN / Thalia! 06:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Same here. What's TLF? Sparrowsong 06:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The Lightning Thief. She has gotten us all hooked. She is really to blame for my being here. TATN / Thalia! 06:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Everyone in your class likes PJO? Cool. Sparrowsong 06:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) All except like, one. Everyone is asking for my copy of a book. Kyle, the kid I suggested, probably thinks I'm weird for liking the wiki but I don't care. TATN / Thalia! 06:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Who's Kyle? If he thinks you're weird for being on this site, he's stupid. Sparrowsong 06:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) He is very stupid. The kind I reccomended this site to. He always makes up lame excuses. TATN / Thalia! 06:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like Ethan. He promised me he'd read the next PJO book last summer. Sparrowsong 06:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Damn, I have to go to bed. Goodnight! XD LOL. That's funny. Night sis, love ya! TATN / Thalia! 07:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Polls Do you like Slaughterhouse? I love it I like it It's ok I hate it Is it touching? Absolutely Eh, sorta (If I knew you in real life, I'd slap you across the face) Not at all (You have no soul) Are you pro-life? Yes, definitely I am after reading Slaughterhouse No, I'm 100% pro-choice (You will go to Tartarus)